The Price of Freedom
by Cara Winters
Summary: Freedom. The word rolls off my tongue beautifully. It's an ideal only few people in this world truly have these days. We're all caged in one way or another. Not really free from our fears, our faults, or ourselves. In the SAO world this rule applies greatly. Step into the world of RPG game SAO and learn the stories of our Kirito, Asuna, and two newcomers, Teru and Haru.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is a Sword Art Online Story co-authored by yours truly and Glimpse the Hedgehog again. We're really into this anime and we just had to write something for it. So I hope you enjoy this as much as you did with Destiny's Bond. Thanks and here's the story. -Cara

* * *

**Prologue:**

Freedom. The word rolls off the tongue beautifully. It's an ideal only few people in this world truly have these days. We're all caged in one way or another. Not really free from our fears, our faults, or ourselves. But freedom can be found. It can be brought about to those who are enlightened and forgive. Those who love and cherish and hope. But it can also be taken away. By those who hate, kill and lie. Those who bury the freedom with pain and darkness. People like Teru and Haru. They've never been free but they've tasted freedom and it haunts them. Freedom is their captor and their savior. It's what will bring about the change in them so they can escape this world and become free once and for all.

**Chapter 1**

Deep within the fifth floors dungeon, a battle was raging. People were fighting against a horde of monsters to gain entry to a giant black door. These people were fighting in a virtual world called Sword Art Online, a MMORPG where if you die, you die in the real world as well and the only way to escape was to beat the game. The captive players were fighting against a mob of wolves and bats as they tried to get closer to the gate.

Teru was standing by the door her arms crossed and black cloak covering her face and body. She watched the people around her waiting for her moment to strike. Fighting for their lives were twenty other people. Most of them guys. They were split into two groups. Offensive and defensive. They had already killed half the monsters but lost half the amount of people there. No one seemed to notice her there doing nothing yet.

She scanned the field and noticed a person dressed in black fighting on his own. He wielded a long sword and was fighting expertly against the monsters. Across from him another person was fighting by himself. He had light blonde hair that was almost to his shoulders and he wielded a long sword as well. He wore a white coat with a grey armor plate underneath it, a black shirt under the armor, black pants, and black shoes.

Both guys intrigued her. She watched for a while. Then saw a wolf charge up behind the blonde guy. Teru moved with lightning speed and unsheathed her sword. She used a skill and her sword glowed blue. She slashed the underbelly of the wolf. It shattered into fragments and disappeared. Teru landed on her feet gracefully and put her sword away.

The blonde haired boy noticed her but focused on his fight. He readied his sword skill and his sword started to glow gold. He slashed the head of a wolf and it shattered into fragments as well. He turned around to face the girl and gave her a big grin and thumbs up."Thanks for the save, but we're not done yet!" The boy rushed back in to help the black haired person, but before he made it to him he turned around and said "My name is Haru, come find me if we make it through this alive!" With that, he ran to the black haired person and helped him to fight off some wolves and bats around him.

"This is pointless." Teru muttered to herself. She pulled up her screen and scrolled through her sword skills. She hit a choice and her sword changed. It turned into a set of throwing stars. Teru aimed and threw them and hit five wolves. Each wolf shattered and disappeared. Teru got them all back and threw again. She hit the bats by the black haired boy and they shattered. Soon she had picked off the last of the monsters leaving everyone else standing perplexed.

Everyone was silent until Haru whistled his approval. "Nice work there girl, that was some impressive throwing." Haru walked up to her and gave her a pat on the back but that just earned him a glare from her. Haru ignored it and moved towards the gate." All right, let's see what this boss has got. Would you like to do the honors Kirito?" Haru was looking towards the black haired person he was helping and he only sighed in agreement as he walked up to the door and pushed it open. Everyone walked into the pitch black room and waited for something to happen. Everyone had there weapons draw, whereas Haru, decided to keep it sheathed until the boss showed up.

Teru stepped inside the room. She knew this level quite well. "Control your fears don't let them control you." As she said that aloud everyone began dropping. They fell asleep as they hit the ground. The blonde boy looked around confused. "What's going on here?" "It's fine just let the dream take you and remember it's only a dream." The black hair boy said as he sat down and started meditating until he was snoring. Teru leaned against the wall and fell into sleep. Fear 1: fear of being alone. Teru was standing in darkness all by herself. Teru grinned. "If only this were real." She murmured. Teru ripped the black curtain away from the wall and revealed light. She stepped through it and landed in a tiny box. Fear 2: fear of confinement. Teru covered her ears with her hands and screamed. The glass box shattered into fragments. "To easy." She stepped out and fell through a black hole. She was now standing in a room with two doors in front of her. One door said Death. The other door said Freedom. Fear 3: fear of trust. Teru knew the choice though. She ran at the door marked Death and fell through it. She opened her eyes back in the boss's cave. She looked around seeing who was still sleeping and who was gone. Teru saw someone scream in their sleep and suddenly burst into fragments. Some were still dreaming like the blonde boy. The only other one awake was the black haired boy. He looked back at Teru. "Beta tester right?" He asked. Teru nodded.

"Same thing for me." Kirito readied his sword again and looked around."My name is Kirito." Teru drew her sword and stood a little bit away from Kirito.

"Teru." She replied bluntly. She and Kirito waited until the remaining players woke up and readied themselves again. They all got into their parties and covered different spots in the room. Haru stayed back and leaned against a wall while everyone else remained tense. One minute later, Haru rushed towards the group he was closest to and knocked them all out of the way as a giant bat swooped down at them. It attempted to slash at them with its wings but Haru blocked it with his own sword skill, knocking it off balance.

"Now, while it's guard is down!" The closest group to Haru rushed forward and attacked the bat. The last one to attack was a girl with long hair who wielded a rapier. She made multiple thrusts and pushed the bat, now known as Dragvich the dream vampire, back a bit. It let out a loud screech and put some of the players to sleep, leaving them vulnerable. Dragvich was going to bite down on a sleeping group when Kirito intervened and blocked the attack.

"Asuna now!" Kirito called out to the girl with the rapier. She rushed forward and stabbed into Dragvichs back four times, making it screech in pain and fly into the air.

Teru leaped into the air using a skill and then her sword was in her hands again. She came down on the bat slicing it's head clean off. It shattered and Teru landed back down next to the other girl. Asuna sighed in relief that everyone was okay. "You did good." Asuna said. "I don't take praise kindly." Teru said harshly. Asuna frowned wondering why this girl was so cold. Suddenly everyone was teleported to floor 6. They were in a town. Everyone split off into groups and then parted ways. They went to get food, rest and new supplies. Teru now stood by a fountain with the two boys on her left and the girl on her right.

They all remained quiet but the silence was broken by Haru. "Well since that's been taken care, how about me and miss sociable here go and get something to eat, while you two go and do your own thing?" Haru didn't wait for a response as he grabbed Teru by her arm and dragged her away, despite her protests, leaving Kirito and Asuna by themselves. When they weren't looking Haru jumped into an alley with Teru and peeked around the corner to see what they were doing. While he was watching though, Teru punched the side of his head, making him squat down and hold his head in pain, even though he couldn't really feel any pain, but he didn't remember that. "What the hell was that for!?" Haru hissed through gritted teeth. Teru just turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"That was for dragging me away like that." She turned her head toward him and glared at him again. He held his hands up to show he wasn't going to argue.

"Sorry but I wanted to give those two some alone time. So what's your name, I don't think I caught it?"

"How is giving them alone time spying on them secretly? And I don't think I have to tell you that kind of information." Teru snapped.

"To answer your first question, I want to see what happens and nothing will happen if we were there. Now a response to your answer to my question, I guess that's fair...Teru." Haru now had a confident smirk plastered on his face.

Teru raised her eyebrow un-amused. "So you see my name in the corner next to my stats so can everyone you should've done so in the first place. And why am I with you then? I have things better to do than watch a failed romance."

"First off, I didn't look up at the corner, you would have to be in my party for that, I heard you tell Kirito your name. I woke up a few seconds right after you guys woke up. Secondly, I owe you one for helping me out back there, when I was fighting the wolves. Thirdly, it's not a failed romance...yet," Haru looked around the corner again and saw that they were both gone." Ah man, they're gone!" Haru sighed and crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now unless you have something else you want to ramble about." Teru said not giving him an option and already walking away.

"Hey wait up!" Haru ran after her to catch up and started walking next to her." You know you could act a little more friendly. We're all stuck here and could die in battle so it'd be a good idea to make some allies and increase your chances of survival. Don't you agree?" Haru got in front of her to bar her path so she would answer him.

"I'm a solo player. I don't need anyone until the floors number in the twenties." Teru said walking faster to get away from him.

"What a coincidence, so am I...sometimes. But I still need to pay you back." Haru placed his hand underneath his chin and thought as he walked with Teru. Finally, he placed his fist into the palm of his hand and stood in front of her again. "I know! I'll buy you any new pieces of equipment you want! How does that sound?"

Teru laughed. "You don't owe me anything. Besides I have all the equipment I need until the 8th floor."

"Well at least I made you laugh. Well then...How about an all you can eat meal?"

"I'm not hungry and I laughed because you're an idiot." Teru said.

"The laugh still counts and I'm not giving up until I pay you back" Haru stopped in front of her and crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

Teru gave him a dark look. "If you don't stand aside I'll kill you right now. Pay me back by letting me not take your life got it."

Haru backed up a little bit and looked a little shocked by what she said until he got an idea. "How about this, you and me have a duel. If I can keep my health bar from going yellow, then you and me team up for a little while. If I can't keep my health from getting to the yellow, then I will leave you alone...for now anyways." Haru swung his hand down to bring out his menu and sent a request for a duel to Teru.

Teru thought it over. "...Fine." She pulled down her menu and clicked accept on the duel.

"Alright then." Haru drew his long sword and Teru did the same. Everyone who was nearby backed up and cleared the path so they wouldn't get in the way. The counter was almost at zero. It would begin in 3...2...1! Begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Teru pulled up her menu and hit an option. She glowed for a second then her cloak was gone. She stood in a simple white dress and knee high brown lace up boots. Her hair was a goldenrod color and tied back in a braid. She drew her sword and took a defensive stance. Haru looked her over. The black cloak made her much more intimidating than she actually was. To Haru Teru looked even more like a frail little girl. He pulled up his own menu and got out his sword. He got a skill ready.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Did you even need to ask?" Teru responded.

"Just trying to be a gentleman." Haru said.

He ran up to her using his skill holding out his sword. Teru moved equally fast grabbing Haru's arm. She flipped him onto the ground. He landed with a loud thud. He bounced back up and struck Teru in the chest sending her back with a gust of air. He had used a skill that allowed her to feel the blunt force as if she had been hit without any pain. Teru used the push backwards to flip over and land farther away from Haru. It was clear she was playing defense and Haru offense. Haru leaped into the air and Teru jumped as well. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the courtyard. Teru and Haru's swords were pressed hard against each other. Each one not backing down and giving it their all. Teru struggled to keep Haru from hitting her again. Haru was greatly impressed by her strength. Teru broke the struggle and hit Haru over the head with the hilt of her sword. Haru rubbed his head distracted and Teru kicked him. He hit the ground making a huge crater. Haru stood back up slowly looking around for Teru. Teru was standing behind him. He turned around and put up his sword in time as Teru swung to hit him. Tiny red sparks flew around their swords as they connected together. The force behind each other's blade was incredible. They went on sword fighting for a good 6 minutes. Strike, parry, strike, parry. They were evenly matched. Both were tired but neither would back down. Teru punched Haru in the jaw making him stumble backwards. He retaliated by kicking her in the stomach. Yet no matter how many hits they landed on each other their HP gauge was still in the green. Teru used a skill and struck Haru. Haru 's sword glowed red and slashed at her. She quickly parried. Haru and Teru backed up and used a skill at the same time. Teru's sword glowed silver. Haru's gold. They struck at the same time and both flew back from the force of the attack. Haru hit the ground hard and groaned. He stood up and saw Teru standing as well. The wall behind her crushed from impact. But she was clutching her side. Red blood stained her pure white dress. Haru started running to her. He hadn't meant to hit her. Teru's HP gauge was now yellow and getting closer to red. Haru exited the dual on his screen. Teru looked down at the slick warm blood on her hands. She looked back at Haru fear growing rapidly in her eyes.

_"I don't want to die."_

Then she collapsed.

Haru quickly sheathed his sword and picked up Teru."Someone give me a healing crystal now!" A player who was close by ran up to them and handed Haru a healing crystal."Heal!" The crystal shattered and Teru' s HP recovered completely but she was still unconscious."Phew, that was a close call," Haru stood up with Teru in his arms and went to the closest Inn."Excuse me but I would like a room for two please."

"Very well sir, that will be 80,000 cole." Haru nearly dropped Teru from shock of how expensive it was.

"What!? I only have 60,000 cole." Haru looked down at Teru still unconscious in his arms as he began to worry. But then the Inn keeper regained his attention.

"You can buy one room for you both for just 40,000 sir." Haru instantly accepted the offer and went to their room. But when he got in he was a little bit unsettled by the sight of only one bed.

"Oh shit. This is not going to end well for me." Haru moved towards the bed and set Teru down. When he looked out the window he saw that the moon was already rising."Looks like I better get some sleep too," He looked down at the bed and saw Teru sleeping peacefully."She is going to kill me when she wakes up." Haru got in bed with her and turned his back to her, hoping that when she woke up and saw him with his back turned, she would go easy on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Teru woke up in the hotel bed. She saw Haru on the floor. She was really confused for a moment but then the events of the other day refreshed her memory. Teru sighed and got up. She was careful not to wake Haru. She left 50,000 cole for him and then left the hotel. She had her cloak back on and she went to go get some supplies.

She bought some healing potions and crystals and headed toward the quest board. She found a quest that paid 7,000 cole and required her to take out a certain monster in the forest near town. She went to the town exit to find Asuna on her way out too. She saw Teru and waved to her but she didn't wave back. After that Asuna went after her and talked to her."Hey wait up! I want to ask you something"

"Then make it fast." Teru responded not even looking at her.

Asuna looked a little hurt by that but quickly shook it off."I was wondering if you wanted to go on a quest together?" Asuna said while smiling at her.

"As long as you don't get in my way." Teru said.

"Great." Asuna replied cheerfully. The two of them walked toward the forest without any trouble yet, until a group of kobolds appeared and surrounded them. The two girls drew their swords and stood back to back. One of the monsters was about to attack when someone cut it in half and moved next to the girls. Teru only sighed in slight annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Teru asked Haru.

"You left with no explanation and I got worried. I figured you'd try to skip town on me. So here I am and in good time too." Haru said slashing another monster to shards.

"I can handle myself fine." Teru said killing another monster. Asuna quietly listened to the conversation while slaying the rest.

Asuna stabbed her sword through another monster and saw Haru and Teru slash the last one together and turn it into shards. Then she turned to Haru and glared at him.

"I thought I won our deal? I may have lost that duel but I know your health must have gotten yellow!" Haru sheathed his sword and shook his head no while he had a smirk on his face.

"Nope. It was close but I was still barely in the green so I won our arrangement, you and I are going to be in a party for a while." Haru brought out his menu and sent an invite to Teru and Asuna."Your helping us with this quest right? So your joining us too for now."

Teru sighed and accepted the party invite. Asuna did too. The three continued walking into the forest.

While the three walked Haru decided to start up a conversation with Asuna."So Asuna, where did Kirito go?" "He went off on his own as usual. He is a solo player you know." Asuna responded as she looked around the forest. "I know about his solo ways. He's like Teru here except he's more sociable." Haru said jokingly.

"Just because I'm not talking to you doesn't mean I can't hear you." Teru muttered.

"I know! I'm just trying to get a response out of you!" Haru said back at her. He noticed a snail on the ground and a sly grin grew on his face. Asuna saw him pick it up and sneak up behind Teru. "Haru wait-" She was too late. Haru had placed the snail on her neck and watched her reaction.

Teru reached around and picked it up then squashed it. "Try that again and I'll squash you too."

Haru didn't hear her because he was too busy laughing."Hahaha! Oh man, that was too good! Asuna did you see her reaction!?" Asuna's only response was a nervous chuckle. Teru walked up behind him and hit the back of his head with her sword handle.

"Ow! Okay fine, I'll stop laughing." Haru rubbed the back of his head in slight discomfort and started walking again while Asuna just had a tired expression, thinking that this would be a long quest.

Finally they reached the deepest part of the forest. It was almost noon and the sun was high in the sky. Teru pulled out her sword getting ready. She had fought this beast before and it while it may be easy to kill it was hard to find. But it knew the forest well so it could easily be waiting to kill all three.

They all stood back to back and waited for the beast. They waited and waited until Asuna heard a twig snap to behind them, she turned around and knocked herself and the others down as a giant gorilla tried to swing it's fist at all of them.

Teru looked at it surprised. This was not what she had faced before. She got back up and swung up into one of the tree branches.

The gorilla charged at her again and knocked the tree she was in down, causing her to fall out of the tree. The monster was about to crush her when Asuna moved in and blocked its attack while Haru caught Teru."You alright?" He asked with smile.

"S-Shut up." She looked away from him. His smile made her face turn a light pink but she ignored it. Teru got back up and brought her sword down on the gorilla's head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Teru's attack dealt significant damage but the gorilla kept going. It's eyes now became blood red as it went berserk. Asuna covered Teru as she pulled back. The gorilla swung down on her but Asuna rolled to the side and stabbed its ankle, causing it to buckle. Haru switched with her and slashed the monsters chest.

It was almost ready to disappear. Just one more hit. Teru swung her sword but then an arrow struck it shattering the gorilla. Teru looked around to see where the arrow had come from.

"Hey who the hell did that!?" Haru yelled while turning around to try and find the archer.

"Watch out!" Asuna tackled Teru to the ground as another arrow whizzed by.

Haru saw where the arrow came from this time and rushed the archer."I found you coward!" He ran up a tree and slashed at the leaves, making the attacker fall to the ground.

The person fell and landed on their butt. The guy had curly red hair, blue-green eyes and a goatee. He wore a gray pants, a red button down shirt, and white vest over top. "Oww." He muttered rubbing his butt and standing up.

When he was on his feet Asuna held her sword tip to his throat and he held his hands up."Tell us who you are, now!" Asuna demanded.

The guy held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to try and hit you guys. It was pure accident I swear."

Teru scoffed at him.

"Really?" Asuna said doubtfully. Haru yawned in boredom and sat against a tree.

"Yeah let me start over. I'm Gin Ashimada. I came to defeat the beasts here but I saw you guys had beaten me too it. Since I'm good with a long bow I decided to help you out a little. Hitting that guy was completely on accident. My hand slipped. Honest." Gin said.

Teru didn't believe him and neither did Asuna. Haru on the other hand seemed to believe him."Well that's good enough for me. Thanks for the help but we're gonna need the money for completing that quest Gin"

"That's okay it's all yours. I just have one little favor to ask." Gin said.  
"Oh?" Asuna questioned.  
"By the way Gin, the 'guy' you said you almost hit was actually a girl. That's Teru she's very shy." Haru said.  
"I am not." Teru defended.

"Then how come you don't talk to anyone or me?" Haru countered.

"I don't talk to you because your annoying and you don't shut up!" Teru shot back, causing Haru to fake being hurt.

"If that's the way you feel then fine" Haru over dramatically turned his back to her and crossed his arms. He looked behind him to see if he had gotten a reaction out of her but he got nothing.

"Cat fight, watch out." Gin joked.

"He's a guy and I'm a girl, so it's not a cat fight!" Teru yelled at him.

"Someones got there panties in a wad. Care to let me un-bunch them?" Gin said.  
Teru punched him in the face. Gin fell over. "She's as strong as she is mean."  
Teru hit him again.

"Okay Teru calm down now," Asuna said, succeeding in calming her down. She turned back to Gin."Okay, so what is it that you want?"

"I need help with a quest. It won't take very long and it's just beyond these woods. Only I just need two of you. Only three can pass the through the certain spot." Gin explained.

"Sure, Asuna and Teru will go I'll stay here" Haru said.

"So what kind of quest is this?" Teru asked.

"Just an item quest. I'll explain when we get there." Gin said.

Ausna studied him suspiciously. "Haru why don't you go instead. I should go help out on the front lines."

Haru looked at her in confusion but shrugged it off and stood next to Gin."Alright then let's go you two!" He, Gin, and Teru left in the direction Gin told them.

They teleported to floor 6. The town was in a watery setting. The town itself was on an island and all around was deep blue water. "Hey maybe after the quest we could go swimming. I bet you've got a great swim suit Teru." Haru teased.

"Shut up." Teru hit Haru with her sword hilt.

"Why with your sword! Your hand is right there and it doesn't hurt as much." Haru said rubbing his head.

"But then I wouldn't feel as fulfilled then" Teru followed after Gin with Haru, still in pain, right behind her."So where are we going?"

"In the water of course so we should go get some swimming equipment." Gin said.

Haru's expression quickly brightened at the mention of that."Seriously!? You two wait here while I get our equipment!" Haru took off at alarming speeds and left Gin confused and Teru feeling uneasy.

"Is he alright?" Gin asked Teru.

"I'm almost positive he was dropped on his head as a baby...a lot." Teru said sighing.  
"Well that gives us some alone time. So earlier they said you were shy. Yet you're talking to me." Gin said.

"I don't see any reason not to. You're not as annoying as Haru." Teru said.

"Liar. There's a reason I'm sure so tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else." Gin said.

"...I don't want to form attachments. Inevitably everyone here will die at some point. I'd rather not watch someone I care about die. It's happened to often already." Teru said.

"Mm I get that. I was like that once. I was alone, I was socially awkward. But because I made friends I found a whole new world that was brighter and better than being alone. Just give Haru a chance okay." Gin said.

"Maybe."

Haru ran back over to the two. "Look what I got!"

Haru held up a regular pair of swimming trunks for himself and Gin. He handed Gin his and put his away."You ready for yours Teru?"

"Sure thing Haru." Teru said, trying to be nicer to him. Haru got a big grin and pulled out her swimsuit.

Teru's reaction was so dark it had to be spammed from our story. Haru was on the ground with dizzy eyes and a bloody nose. "Wow you really went nuts on him." Gin said poking Haru's face.

"Who wouldn't after he suggested I should wear something like that!" Haru started to get back up and was feeling pretty beat up.

"Alright fine, I went a little too far with that. Here's a more appropriate one."

"That's better." She accepted the swimsuit.  
"So let's get going." Gin said. He switched out his suit for the swim trunks and wore sea armor over his chest. "The monsters in the sea are a lot easier to kill than those gorillas especially since regular equipment would weigh us down in the water. So simple weapons will work just as well as a huge sword."

"Great! Then it's time for us to have a great underwater adventure! Let's go!" Haru cheered as he headed for the water with Gin and Teru behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Haru did the same as Gin and selected the trunks on his menu. He chose his specifically to annoy Teru. He hoped if he could get her to laugh at least once maybe she'd open up a bit more. His swim trunks were white with red polka dots in the shape of hearts. Gin started laughing right away but Teru just stood there scrolling through her menu for her bathing suit. Haru shrugged it off though at least he got someone to laugh. Teru selected her suit and changed. Haru looked over his shoulder again and turned bright red. Teru looked way hotter than he thought in a bikini. It was navy blue with white stars across them and the bottom had a matching skirt covering. He chose it because it was simple in design and length but now he had other thoughts running through his head. Gin patted his back and leaned in close.

"She's a keeper alright." He whispered. "So now that we're ready let's get going." He started walking and Teru followed next to him.

Haru shook his head perplexed and walked after them. He noticed the two were whispering back and forth. His confidence started to shake. Did Teru enjoy Gin's company more than his? Was she really a outgoing to all but him? Was she falling for this guy? He mentally slapped himself. It wasn't his business to pry into her life. But he was still curious. Did Teru honestly hate him?

"This giant octopus beast is what is guarding the door to where the item is. I was thinking Haru and I would distract it while you go in from the top. It's weakness is it's head." Gin said.

"Sounds like a good plan. What is this item anyways?" Teru said.

"Nothing fancy. Just a ring." Gin said.

"What does it do?" Teru asked.

"I don't know. I just know it's valuable and goes for a bit of money. I don't mind splitting the earnings with you guys though." Gin said.

"That's nice of you to offer Gin." Teru said smiling.

Haru noticed the smile and felt a pang in his stomach. Teru smiled but it wasn't for him. _I guess she really doesn't like me_, Haru thought.

They all stopped at the water's edge. Then one by one dove into the water. Gin first, then Teru, and Haru at the end. They swam far under the water. Gin had given them all attachments to the armor they wore that would allow them to breath underwater.

"Alright Haru you come with me. I'll explain to you the plan Teru and I came up with." Gin said.

"Right I'm coming." Haru swam over to Gin.

Teru started swimming to the place Gin told her about. Haru looked over to see Teru swimming away. He wondered where she was going. Teru swam to a high up to a flat rock tower near a stone gate. Haru and Gin swam on the opposite side and stopped in front of the gate.

"And now we wait for the octobeast." Gin said.

A loud thunderous half roar half squawk came out.

"I'm guessing we won't have to wait long." Haru said.

Gin pulled out a blow dart gun and aimed at the beast's eye. Haru pulled out a dagger. The two started attacking the octobeast. Teru waited atop the rock. After the guys had weakened it Gin looked up at Teru and gave her a thumbs up. Teru leaped down from the rock swimming with great speed and struck the octobeast right in the head with a small crystal stake. The beast shattered in an instant.

"Told you they were weak." Gin said.

"I'm glad it wasn't any trouble." Haru said.

"Well let's just open the gates already." Teru said.

Gin pushed it open. They entered and swam down. They followed a tunnel til they reached a light source. Their heads broke the surface of a pool. A cave was there. Gin got out followed by Haru then Teru. There were two tunnels.

"Haru and I'll go to this one. It's the harder tunnel so Haru and I can kill the beasts off. You just wait in the safe zone at the end of the other tunnel." Gin said.

"I can fight you know." Teru said.

"I know I'd rather you stay safe though, right Haru?" Gin said.

"Oh um yeah. It won't be a long wait." Haru said.

"Fine. But if you're not back in and hour I'm coming after you." Teru said.

Gin and Haru waved. Teru left going to the safe zone. Gin walked with Haru down the other tunnel. The whole walk was silent. Haru counted the drips of the water from the ceiling to the floor. They finally got to a plain cave. The walls around them were flat, smooth, and covered in a mirror like crystal. Haru looked at his reflection making a funny face. Gin walked around til he got to the other side where the mirror didn't give back a reflection.

"Haru can you come over here?" Gin asked.

"Yeah." Haru jogged over to Gin.

"Place your left hand here and your right hand here." Gin said pointing to the spots on the mirror.

Haru did so. If there was a reflection his left hand would be over his heart and his right hand over Gin's heart. The glass glowed and Haru was instantly flooded with pain. He let out a shriek but couldn't rip his hands away. It was as if they were glued to the wall. Finally the glass stopped glowing and Haru crumpled to the ground.

"I'm really sorry it had to come to this Haru. You're a real nice guy and pretty skilled too. It's a shame really. But I have no more use for you." Gin held out his hand to the wall and a ring fell through into his hand. He put it in his storage and walked over to Haru.

Haru was wiped out from the pain and could barely move. He struggled to get up. Gin kicked him across the floor. Haru's HP lowered more going yellow.

"Why are you doing this?" Haru asked.

"I needed the ring to get close to Teru and you out of the way. The crystal needs a sacrifice before giving up the ring and I thought 'Hey two birds, one stone right?' I hope you don't mind." Gin said.

"You bastard. Don't you dare touch her." Haru said pushing himself up to stand.

Gin pushed him down again and held the blow dart gun to his throat. "You're so naive Haru. Do you know who Teru is?"

"What do you mean?" Haru asked confused.

"She's a solo player yes. But she's defeated 8 bosses in a row. She's a level 30 player. She's got more HP, EXP, and Storage than you'll ever have. She's valuable in so many ways and added bonus, she's hot. She'll make a great deal of money too." Gin explained.

"Whoa, whoa, did you just say she'll make money?" Haru said eyes widening.

"Yes. She'll fetch quite a high price. You see this?" Gin put his hand in front of Haru. On his wrist was a marking of a snake eating it's own tail.

"No way...you're from that new black market guild aren't you." Haru said.

"Devil's Trade. Yes I am. And Teru's the latest item on the market." Gin said.

"She's a human being you asshole. She's not some object to be bought and sold. She's real, with emotions and free will. You can't take that away. I won't let you." Haru screamed.

"Correction, she's no longer a human being. And I very well can do whatever I want. Now I'm done talking. Goodbye Haru." Gin said then shot Haru with a dart.

Haru lost all feeling in his body. He was now paralyzed and getting really sleepy. He watched Gin leave. Cursing him the whole time. If only he had seen this coming. If only he could stop this. If only...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Teru heard Haru's scream. She raced down the tunnel to go find him. Gin met her halfway. He was breathing hard from running the whole way.

"What happened?" Teru asked.

"I-I'm so sorry. We were ambushed...by all these mermaid looking things and...Haru didn't make it." Gin said.

"W-What?!" Teru said tears in her eyes.

Gin looked back grim faced. Teru felt hot tears run down her cheeks. Gin held her close comfortingly. Teru cried and wished she was there to save Haru. Gin took out the ring while Teru wasn't paying attention. He let go of her.

"Here I think you should have this. Just think of it as a memento from Haru." Gin said giving her the ring.

"Thanks, that really means a lot Gin." Teru said. She took it.

"Why don't you try it on?" Gin suggested.

Teru shrugged and slipped it on her finger. Suddenly her whole personality changed. It was as if she had lost her identity and independence. Her eyes glazed over as if in a trance.

"Teru I want you to take my hand okay." Gin said holding out his hand.

Teru took it and Gin took out a warp crystal.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Gin said. He laughed as they warped back to the town.

* * *

Haru woke up in a cold sweat no longer under paralysis. He leaped up and ran for the tunnel. Then he stopped realizing he could just use his warp crystal. He checked his storage for it then found it was gone. Gin probably stole it while I was asleep, Haru thought. They were probably ahead of them but he could catch up. He'd save Teru no matter what. He ran down the tunnel and swam out of the cave. He got to town twenty minutes later and frantically looked around for Teru and Gin. He couldn't spot them at all yet. Haru groaned. He started down the street when his stomach growled. This was not a good time for him to be getting hungry. But then he remembered none of them had eaten all day. Teru and Gin should be about as hungry as he was. He ran for the nearest cafe.

* * *

Teru was sitting beside Gin in a small cafe. Gin was eating a nice clam chowder and lobster bisque.

"Teru say ah." Gin said.

Teru opened her mouth and Gin fed her some soup. Teru couldn't taste any of it though. Her mind was blank and her brain dead. Gin chuckled lightly and moved closer to Teru and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I am going to be set for life thanks to you. You'll get me a ton of cash and you'll also provide me with great...entertainment" Gin finished his food and told Teru it was time to go. They left the restaurant and two minutes later, Haru showed up.

"Dammit! Where are they!?"

Teru followed Gin closely. "Teru hold my hand so you don't get lost okay." Gin said.

Teru took his hand. Haru ordered a sandwich to go and paid. Then he ran while eating. He used a tracking skill to follow their foot steps and saw that they were heading toward and inn and he noticed that it was getting dark. Gin and Teru made it to an inn and ordered a room with one bed. They went upstairs when Haru made it to the outside of the inn and looked around for any clues of their location, since his tracking skill had reached his limit.

Gin put his gear down on a table. He had Teru go take a shower. While he waited for her to get done he sent a message to his boss that he captured Teru.

Haru kicked open the door to the inn and rushed inside, asking the owner if anyone recently checked in. She told him that a couple came in just a minute ago and that they had a room upstairs. Haru stretched across the counter and took a spare key and ran upstairs with the owner shouting, "Wait, what do you think your doing!?"

Teru got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. Gin looked up and whistled.  
"I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now." He muttered. Teru stared at him blankly. She reached for her clothes but Gin stopped her. He held her wrist. "Nope, come over here." Gin pulled Teru over to the bed.  
He pushed her down and Teru let go of the towel. It hit the floor. Gin straddled her.  
Then Haru kicked the door down. "You bastard!" Haru tackled Gin to the floor.

Haru pushed Gin out the window and jumped down next to him."How dare you try and do that to her! I should kill you right now!" Haru drew his long sword and held it to his throat."You and me...duel. When I win, you will let her go!" Haru glared menacingly at Gin, pure hatred in his eyes. His usual cheerful demeanor was completely swallowed by his rage.

"Sorry but the only way you're going to get her back is if you get the ring off. Thing is only the one who can get it off is Teru herself. But she's trapped in her mind and can't escape. She's about as emotionally weak as you are. So go ahead kill me but you'll never save her." Gin spat.

"Oh I'll kill you alright! But I can't do that until you accept my duel!" Haru brought him and Gin up and pushed him back. He opened his menu and sent a duel request to Gin.

"You'll have to become a red player if you want me dead." Gin said not making a move to accept the dual.

"You think I care! Let me show you how much I care about becoming a red player!" Haru grabbed his arm and forced him to accept the duel. Once he did, Haru slashed his chest and kicked him back. He slowly walked towards Gin who was trying to crawl away and was bleeding from his wound."Where do you think your going!" Haru stabbed his leg and kept him from moving.

Gin hissed in pain. He tried to stand but Haru slashed at him again. He was dangerously close to dying. "Got any last words?" Haru shouted with his sword at Gin's heart.  
"She likes you. Keep trying okay." Gin said and lurched forward. The sword went straight through his heart before Haru could ask him how he knew. Gin then shattered his face had a peaceful look to it. As if saying I'm finally free.

Haru remained completely still has the shards of Gin slowly fell to the ground and disappeared. The wind was blowing relentlessly as his white and gold colored coat was flowing behind him and his green icon changing to red. He silently sheathed his sword and jumped back up to the room he had left Teru in.

Teru was struggling in her mind to break free. She found herself in the darkness of her mind.  
"Teru."  
Teru looked at the voice and saw him. Kyo Tachibana. Her brother, to be more specific her dead older brother.

"No this isn't real. You're dead." Teru said.

"Not to you. Do you remember what I told you? I may be dead here but I'm alive here." He tapped her heart.  
Teru flinched away. "Don't be scared. I'm here to help you little sis. You need to wake up. Fight this Teru. You're a strong, beautiful young woman who is very special."

"No. I can't...I can't loose you again." Teru said reaching out for her brother.  
He pulled away. "Let me go Teru. I'm a lost cause. But you, you've got a future. I want you to live. So wake up and take off the ring."  
Teru was crying now. "Please don't make me leave you again...Please."

"Teru wake up! Come on Teru wake up! Wake up!"  
Teru looked around for the voice. It wasn't her brother. Her vision was getting blurred. She looked again and saw her brother fading away. Nothing but a smile on his face.

Teru opened her eyes and found herself in a dark hotel room. She pulled the ring off her finger. Haru was standing over her crying.  
He hugged her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."  
Teru was surprised. She had tears in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you Haru, for saving me." She hugged back.

"Don't mention it, there was no way I was going to let him get away with you." Haru let her go and helped her off the bed. He turned around with a red face and picked up her gear for her." You may...want to put this back on"

"Huh...oh...GET OUT!" Teru kicked Haru out the door so she could change in private.

Haru landed face first in the hallway and rubbed the his face in pain.

"Jeez, you think she'd be a little easier on me." Haru sat next to the door and waited for Teru to change. It was about two minutes before she finally came out, fully clothed."Finally, I was getting tired of waiting" Haru stood up and straightened his clothes.

"What happened to Gin?" Teru asked curiously to which Haru responded with silence.

"Oh...you did what you had to do." Teru replied.

"Let's not talk about it okay." He stared at the floor and walked downstairs with his hair covering his eyes the entire time. Teru waited a couple seconds and finally followed him downstairs.

Teru walked closer to him and slipped her hand into his. "I'm sorry for being rude and distant to you. I had a brother once. He died of cancer a while back. After that I swore off relationships. I lost contact with my friends and family. I locked myself in my own world. I thought if I'd join Sword Art Online I could die and be with him again. But I was wrong."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Haru asked.

"Because...I should at least give you a chance after everything you've done for me." Haru slightly tightened his grip on her and looked straight ahead.

"Well then...now that everything's been settled, let's go find another quest!" Haru ran forward while still holding Teru's hand and pulled her along with him.

"H-hey slow down!" Teru ran with him.

He turned his head back to her and gave his usual cheerful smile.

"Nope sorry! If there's one thing I love, it's moving fast!" Haru ran faster and kept pulling her along. Haru may have seemed happy again on the outside but on the inside he still felt depressed. But he wasn't going to let his friend see that, not yet anyway.


End file.
